It Goes Unsealed
by Ukitsu43
Summary: When Itachi left Konoha, he knew that he had to kill her. But when you really love someone, it's impossible not to revisit those feelings . And Kaikyu *will* be recalled! ItachiXOC disturbing themes of death and torture. do not read if easily bothered
1. The Cell

**Authoress Chat: So, this is my first Naruto fan-fiction in quite some time. This work is mature, dark and deals with tragic things. Please keep that in mind, especially going into this story. All cruelties have their purpose...**

**Disclaimer: None of this characters, with the exception of Niji and Kaikyu are mine.**

**The Cell**

Another hoarse and terror-filled scream pierced the night. In the deep tunnels of earth, the sound seemed to be swallowed up. The walls were tight, the air hot, and oxygen was scarce. But the pain...it was unbearable. And she was suffering it all alone. Well, she was almost alone.

The gate to her cage opened with a slow creak. Out of an almost pitch-blackness came a light. In the flickering orange glow, she made out the face of a snake. It was that dreaded _snake_ that had done this to her to begin with. A shaking hand lifted up, struggling to grasp his life in her hands. Her fingers ached to destroy what was so wicked...but there it was again. The pain started and she gave up, no longer trying to capture a non-existent soul.

A dark chuckle sounded in the deep and a hint of glass shimmered in the background. Of course, he had brought along his tool. Though the earth was wet with innumerable tears of grief, she held the rest back. There was no way that he would witness her weakness again. It amused him far too much.

"How is it coming along?"

She glared at him.

"You know...you know how this...is," she struggled.

"It looks painful. Perhaps I should have you healed," he hummed.

"I could do it," the young bespectacled one offered.

But before he could move, she backed up against the wall. She hissed, screaming irate curses and clutching her stomach, like a wounded animal. Finally the guttural moan came out.

"Fuck you..."

The snake came to her with a speed that defied natural law. He was face to face with the woman in labor, staring with incalculable malice.

"Now, now," he jeered. "My dear Niji, is that any way for a priestess to talk? And just think of the children."

She screamed again in his face. Her long black hair was matted to her forehead and neck. Her body, naked and covered in sweat, was exhausted. Her body shook as another contraction slammed into her and more blood spurted from between her legs, mingling with the pool already beneath her. She was dying and she knew it. Why would she receive medical assistance from the monsters who had done this to her?

Finally, he spoke.

"Don't be unreasonable. We can't very well have you die on us, can we?"

"Your genes are rare indeed," his puppet chimed in.

As she groaned again, he was openly amused. The chuckles couldn't seem to stop coming.

"So what will you do, Kabuto?"

Kabuto responded in much the same manner.

"Her death is out of the question. If the mitosis hasn't occurred correctly, her children will be useless and we'll need to create a new batch of zygotes to implant. We can't do that if we let her die."

"So keeping such a pious pain around is without a doubt the only option, you see?" he said, looking her way. "Oh well. Must I hold on to her?"

Niji screamed once again, in agony and fear as the snake proposed touching her. She couldn't let them do it! Her death would atone for the impure acts that had been committed on her body!

"I'll proceed however you like, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto sighed. "Usually, I'd just sever a ligament or two. But she can't afford the blood loss. After you, milord."

Orochimaru took her by the arms and pinned them above her head, as Kabuto began to quickly create the hand-seals for his medical ninjutsu. Pressing his hands to her womb, Kabuto began to knit together the torn tissues of her uterus. Just then, he realized that Niji was beginning to crown.

"You have to push now."

She screamed and shook her head.

No, I refuse to do that now," she said. It was her first clear sentence in days. "I refuse. If I can...help it, this child and I...we will go to Hell!"

Orochimaru grasped her by the throat and applied just enough pressure on her carotid artery to send her into a daze. She was too stubborn, but also too valuable, too annoying yet too marvelous. For all the reasons he could list to kill her, he could list a million more to save her for later.

Suddenly, there was a prick in her arm. Niji was used to being poked, prodded and tortured mercilessly but this would prove to be the worst thing that they had ever done to her. She had but a few moments of blurred resistance left to her before she could not stop the horrific sensation of birth.

Her legs shook but no matter how hard she tried to fight it, the first of her dreaded offspring escaped from her. She finally couldn't hold back the anguish or tears. A broken cry escaped, a howl of surrender to a defiling so profound as to warrant death. She struggled to grip herself between her legs, to no avail, as the next baby crowned.

"I see that the oxytocin worked," Orochimaru said smiling.

Kabuto played with his glasses.

"Of course it did." He paused. "At twice the dosage. I wish that she had been more cooperative."

She howled for mercy as yet another life-form crawled from her, followed by another. It took only minutes for Niji to birth four children and the first had already proven deceased. As Niji began to slow down, the fifth and final baby began to crown. She slummped against the wall. It was no use. It was no use to resist, as the pain had become excruciating. Reluctantly, she pushed downwards, screaming hoarsely as Kabuto ripped the life from her.

Her heart beat hard against her chest as she felt it skip a fair number of beats. Niji felt as though her heart could seize at any second. She became violently ill all at once and with a strained heave, she vomited right on her tormentors.

"_All of this pain and evil,"_ she thought one last time. _"And for what purpose?"_

And then, she was gone.

**Authoress Chat: Hope I didn't put off too many people. Please review, even if you disliked it. I'm open. Also, about the chapter, it's title is significant to this story for more than one reason.**


	2. The Grave

**Authoress Chat: I was glad that at least one person read this and liked it. Please review it if you find it interesting. And this story is big on minute details. The sum of these add up to significant conclusions.**

**The Grave**

Sasuke was lost, once again, to the terrors of his dream. He had experienced this particular one before, but it never ceased to sadden him and infuriate him. The ghosts of the night that changed his life would continue to haunt him forever. Of this, he was very certain.

"_Who did this?" Sasuke cried out to the night._

_Every part of him was going haywire._

_One part of his body wanted to go east, the other west. One part of his brain urged him to run away, the other wanted him to curl up with the bodies. One part of his tongue scorned him for his exclamation. The other didn't want him to be quiet. One eye drank in the bloody horror, and the other wanted to go blind. And no command given was possible to translate into action at that moment._

_Sasuke struggled for breath and as soon as he had mingled his fantasy and reality into one, he continued along the streets, taking in the carnage. How could someone possibly kill of these people in a night, without so much as a ripple in the wind. Something was so very wrong and it wasn't so much the slaughter that had taken place, but the ease with which they had been slain._

_He ran past obasan and ojisan's corpses, each clutching the others fingers, even now. Even in death...He could not be more concerned for his mother and father. Running straight to their house, Sasuke felt as if maybe he could run a little faster, be a little better, he would spare them this consummate horror. But before he could reach the door, he saw another easily identifiable clan member. _

_'No,' he thought. 'Kaikyu-chan...'_

At the door, there was a hard knock. Even though the dream was a terrible one, he relished the remembrance. He awoke, taking in the intense sweat that the dreams left him with. Sasuke was careful not to make any sudden movements. Even if it was Orochimaru at the door, how could he show weakness to him? No, dispassion would have to be acceptable.

"What is it?" he asked, genuinely bored.

Kabuto's voice bounced off the walls in an eerie echo.

"Lord Orochimaru would like a word with you. It is imperative that you come."

The request was too vague. Sasuke constantly had to remind himself that he was dealing with a snake. But when a snake talked even less than usual, it usually wasn't a good sign.

"I'm tired. I will see him later."

Kabuto was careful around him. Even if he could go toe-to-toe with the Uchiha, he wasn't so sure that his augmentations would ensure him victory. Besides, Orochimaru would be even more displeased than he had been upon Niji's sudden violent death.

"Sasuke! You're being rude. Besides, this is for your benefit. It's in your best interest to come."

Slowly, Sasuke rolled over to look at Kabuto out the corner of his eye. Kabuto wasn't going to leave and he wasn't entirely certain that debilitating the nuisance was a viable option. So he slowly arose, being sure to grasp his katana.

"Take me to him quickly. I want to return to sleep soon.'

/ / / / /

After traveling deep into the earth, down winding corridors and past false passages, Kabuto finally showed him to Orochimaru's private chambers. The walls were slick with natural moisture, and lit up with red lamps the color of blood. On top of a massive throne, seemingly comprised entirely of taxidermy snakes, Orochimaru sat slumped over an arm of the chair.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped, the second he took in Orochimaru's lackadaisical attitude.

Orochimaru sat up with a sideways grin across his face. Mischievous undertones hung on every feature but he didn't say anything. He just shook his head and pointed to the floor. Suddenly, Sasuke felt such the fool. To think that he didn't even notice that there was a corpse in the middle of the floor.

"To think that you're so quick to anger, even after all this effort I took to make you a present. What a shame."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, a little more calmly, making Orochimaru's grin even wider. "So you dug a body up; so what?"

"Sasuke-kun, you should know better than that. I have not simply robbed a grave. I have revived a truly remarkable ninja! She's got a rare condition that made it nearly impossible to perform this jutsu, but here she is, reanimated. Are you curious yet about her?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Her body was still so grey, so brittle looking. Her hair was wiry and dull. But even from the vagueness of her features, he sensed her familiarity. So why the games?

"Teme! Revive her already!" he shouted.

Closing his eyes and shrugging, Orochimaru lazily made the hand-seals for his technique.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)!"

The Kunoichi began to stir.

Her body shook for a split second before she jolted upright. Some of her color returned, enough that Sasuke could recognize her at last. He opened his mouth to scream at the same time that she did.

"Kaikyu!"

"Itachi!"

**Please take the time to review please. I give cookies!**


	3. The Loss

**Authoress Chat: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or took an interest. I've been sitting on this idea for at least a year now, so please give me feedback whether you enjoy it or not. Without further ado...**

**The Loss**

Sasuke looked, dumbfounded, at the the risen body before him. This simply could not be! The woman on the floor was as horrified as he, looking down at her pale skin, cracks still closing up. Her eyes, for a moment, were onyx before turning an unmistakable crimson hue. Her hair filled out in the way it used to be, into an untamed plume of black. And again, she screamed.

"Itachi!"

She bolted up quickly, clutching a hand at her left side, but upon squeezing it she realized that there was no need. There was no more blood left to bleed from a wound that no longer existed. Her head snapped up as she sensed a chakra that she knew.

"It cant..."

No sooner than she had started to turn around to look, Sasuke had driven his sword deep into her sternum. Since she hadn't turned her head fully, she had been taken off guard, so that her only thought was to remain still until her senses were longer dulled. 'Odd,' she thought. 'This type of injury should hurt more than this.'

Looking out the corner of her blood red eye, she was able to confirm her suspicions.

"Why- why are you stabbing me...Sasuke-kun?"

His Sharingan was activated as he stood over her body pressing his her further to the floor. Why wouldn't she fight back?

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke screamed. "Orochimaru! TEME! You have no business desecrating my clan's grave! And why her? OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY KAIKYU-CHAN?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened, his mouth turned in an expression speaking fully of his pleasure at the news.

"Oh? You know this woman? How touching..."

"Shut up! Explain! Why have you done this! Make it good!"

Orochimaru, as well as Kabuto, lowered their heads. Kaikyu, reacting in a split second to the familiarity shown between Sasuke and the despised missing-nin, kicked Sasuke away, able to force him to take his blade with him. There was a deep wound in her chest but no blood. For a brief second, she could see her hollowness before a light closed her wound with a painless hiss. She looked at Sasuke furiously, her Sharingan more advanced than his.

"So I died after all, and I returned to life, only to be stabbed by favorite sibling! Thanks a lot, Sasuke-kun!" Her gaze traveled over to Orochimaru as she snarled, her Sharingan spinning. "And this Orochimaru...you serve him? I see now! Betrayal really does run in the family!"

Both speedy ninja ran towards each other, hot-blooded. Sasuke went in to lop her head off but she sprang upwards and teleported behind him. Kaikyu went in to grab his arms but he kicked behind himself, right into her gut. Their eyes analyzed each other and both saw an opening. Quicker than both could think, they had regained their composure and were closing in on their opponents.

Sasuke was coming in for her heart, while she closed in with a punch. Milliseconds before he could graze her chest with his katana, she bent backwards and kicked his feet out from underneath him. In the moment of his lost equilibrium, Kaikyu pinned his elbow down to floor with her knee and wrapped the other leg around his arm. His katana dropped with a clang. But he smirked at her. A chirp sounded in the distance and a sharp metallic swoosh sounded before her body went rigid and dropped to the floor.

"You were really going to use the Chidori on her?" Orochimaru asked, now hovering over the two of them. "How cruel."

"Shut up! She was going to break my arm! Besides, she was upset because she was alive to be upset! Why have you done this?"

Orochimaru frowned, tapping Sasuke on the shoulder with his foot.

"For someone who knows her so well, you sure don't happen to _know_ anything about her body, do you? Do you know how vital she is to your training?"

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath before deactivating his Sharingan. Knocking Kaikyu's stiff body to the side as he arose, Sasuke was able to see the kunai lodged in the base of her skull.

"What have you done to her? And what do you mean? How'd you even get her remains?"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, bending down to her emotionless, unblinking face. He put his hand around her chin, forcing her docile eyes to look into his.

"Don't be so dramatic Sasuke-kun. She only has been calmed. I've removed her memory of her betrayal, of you, of this fight. Now she'll listen. As for _why_ she was so special, I don't think that even the Uchiha head, Fugaku, knew of it. She was very rare to come across, wasn't she Kabuto?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses further up on his face.

"Indeed, she was."

_Kaikyu was huddled up with Itachi. Standing in the rain, they were both drenched from head to toe. How strange then that she appeared to be crying, even with the droplets from the sky distorting the truth. Sasuke couldn't make out the words in their entirety but he was sure that he heard her say that she was a killer._

"_I can feel her chakra...consumed...like my parents...evil."_

_If only he could have known in advance the true meaning of the word evil._

"Let me see if I can explain this in a way that you'll understand. Kaikyu Uchiha had a rare form of chimerism. She was a tetragemetic chimera, meaning that she fused with what would have been her twin sister at a very early stage in her mother's pregnancy. In layman's terms, she is a perfect fusion of two cultures of cells and she inherited the chakra natures of her sister. In other words, on top of her special training, her chakra only occurs in every thousand or so shinobi."

"I never knew..." Sasuke began.

"And she used that knowledge to train two separate Sharingan eyes. So, naturally, we had to find a way to duplicate her."

"You can thank Niji-sama for her sacrifice."

**Authoress Chat: Aaand, cliffhanger. Review and I may be nice. But the events leading up to Kaikyu's resurrection have set a shit-ton in motion. Prepare for epic-ness. **


End file.
